The present invention relates generally to a stopcock and more specifically to an improved stopcock and a protective assembly for connection of fittings on the stopcock and which may be retrofitted to current stopcocks.
Stopcocks are widely used to direct the flow of multiple compatible intravenous (IV) solutions into one IV line. A stopcock allows the user increased flexibility to select from among several input lines and various combinations of the above to run into the output line or to stop the IV flow altogether. It is advantageous to run multiple lines into one line because this can dilute out a particular drug that is irritating to patients and it can also decrease the need for multiple IV sites in a patient.
While IV stopcocks are widely used because of their advantages, they have several disadvantages. It is difficult to handle current stopcocks without touch contamination because of their small size with short connector arms that are unprotected from touch contamination. Another disadvantage of current stopcocks is because of the short handle lengths on the rotors that are turned to select the flow desired through the stopcocks. A further disadvantage is the small internal fluid passageways that restrict the flow of viscous fluids, especially blood. This can substantially increase the time it takes to infuse these fluids. Because of this, it may be necessary to utilize pumps to force the fluids through these restricted passageways. It is frequently necessary to push IV drugs through injection ports while the stopcock is in place. Therefore, the lack of an injection port on commercially available stopcocks may cause inconvenience or require additional IV lines to be placed in the patient. The placement of additional lines may cause the patient discomfort and may be difficult for healthcare workers, as well, because of the patient's physiological condition. Most stopcocks are of limited input capacity and have only two input arms and one output arm. This is frequently insufficient, so multiple stopcocks are required in combination to supply sufficient input line capacity. A single stopcock of greater input arm capacity is contemplated according to my invention so that multiple stopcocks are not required. One feature of the invention is a stopcock with connector arms having standard locking connector tips with a locking connector protective assembly over the female locking connector tips. Another feature is increased length of the arms and handle and increased capacity for input lines. A further feature may include input arms that contain a backflow check valve and that lie on a different plane than the other arms.